


The Fae sisters

by Anariana



Series: The Fae Sisters Oneshots [2]
Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: Character Bio, Original Character(s), elin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anariana/pseuds/Anariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Info about the Fae sisters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elin Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Certain aspects of these bios follow Tera lore and my own personal headcanon lore theories about the Tera universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an assorted list of all the headcanons I have for Elins, compiled together from discussions of other fellow Tera lore theorists. This post will be updated when I make more headcanons about Elins. You are welcome to borrow some of these lore theories. 
> 
> If you do not agree with some of the theories, that is fine. You are entitled to your opinion as am I.

**Elins in general:**

-Like most animals, Elins like to snuggle with one another in a big pile to establish trust. Typically seen amongst best friends and siblings

-The animal tails are very sensitive-they do NOT like their tails being touched without permission-it is very uncomfortable and sometimes painful if one touches their tail without them knowing

-Those with long, versatile tails, use them for balance to be more nimble

-Elins who are more magic-tuned will train as temporary students at the Elderitch Academy

-Many Elins are more comfortable with forests. Those who live in Allementheia are often irritated by the lack of the lush nature of home-though some have adapted to the barren environment (Many Elins see those ones as ‘Odd’ from their kind)

-Elins will often have characteristic traits of the animal they are. Certain senses are stronger for certain animals (ex: hearing, sight, and smell)

-Typically, the more unintelligent an animal is, the less an Elin is with those animal features (ex: many Sheep Elins are known to have a lower IQ than any other Elin with other animal features, even so they are still treated the same as the rest of their brethren)

-The animals Elins take part of are mainly mammals though there have been extremely rare cases of an Elin having the features of an insect but very few have occurred

**Elin Cuisine:**

-Meals generally consist of mostly vegetables with a healthy amount of protein and carbs

-Generally, whatever animal features an Elin has, tends to dictate what kinds of food they prefer (Example: many rabbit Elins are vegetarians and do not eat meat) (Sheep and Squirrel Elins sometimes eat meat but very rarely

-Being initially nature spirits, Elins have a love for vegetables (Hence why a cat Elin is not exclusively a carnivore)

There are two generations of Elins:

-Elinu-generation and Seren-generation. All Elins today in the world of Tera (minus the royalty Elins-but we will get to that later) are Seren-generation.

-These generations also apply to Popori, as seen in the next theory

**Elins are NOT related to Popori:**

-Elins were created by Elinu and they in turn, used their magic to shape the animals of the forest into humanoids to help them cultivate nature. Elinu-generation Elins could create Popori but after Elinu’s death/disappearance, the Seren-generation Elins could not, thus Seren took upon the task of creating Popori herself

**Seren-generation Elins are born from flowers:**

-There is no need for procreation of Elins as Elinu initially created the race’s vessels to be pure, perfect in every way, like the spirits they harbored. When the Goddess was still around, she simply created the Elins into being immediately. Seren though, being a lesser deity in age and rank (She was created from one of Balder’s eyes; Balder is one of Elinu’s children and thus one could argue that Elinu is Seren’s grandmother), cannot easily form a vessel of flesh immediately. Using the plants, which the Elin spirits are associated with initially, Seren morphed the foliage to create bodies for the Elins of her generation.

-When a new Elin is to be born, a flower stalk will grow from the waters around Pora Elinu (The great tree is built around a garden for the flowers). The flower grows a large bud, creating the Elin’s body within, like an incubator; during this stage, Seren guides a nature spirit to inhabit the body. Once the body has been completely formed, the flower opens, revealing the Elin inside

-Popori of the Seren-generation, are born from trees like fruit

-Siblings are born from the same flower. Pora Elinu residents keep records of what kind of flower each Elin is born to. Some Elins who are adults or have passed on already, will have siblings born from the same flower they were born from, much later

-Twins are rare and can either be born from two buds on a flower stem or from a single, large bud (much rarer)

**Elins are born genderless and sexless:**

-As said before, their race has no need to procreate. Their bodies are initially smooth with no genitals of any kind, as they have no use for them.

-Most Elins tend to identify as female in honor of their initial creator, Elinu. There are some Elins who identify as male though

-Once an Elin has lived past 100+, they may begin developing genitals depending on what gender they have been identifying as. Even so, they still cannot procreate and may use said genitals for sexual pleasure if they so desire

Elins mature mentally at a slow rate:

-Following the idea of character races in DnD, Elins do not fully mature until they are around 50-60 in human lives (1 Elin year = 2.25 human years)

-When initially “born”, they act more like children. This is because their spirits are still young and playful in their new bodies

-Those who have lived past the mature age have a definite difference from younger Elins due to their wisdom and experience. Typically, most Elins one meets outside of Pora Elinu are fully mature

Elins currently have no age limit in their lifespan:

-Aside from diseases, war, etc., Elins do not die of old age. This is because they are spirits of nature, given a vessel of flesh. The cells in their bodies have merged with their spirits and thus, like their spirits, are long-lasting. Because they were initially spirits of nature, they have a strong bond with their Goddesses who created them, further fueling the idea that their bodies will not die from age.

-All the Elins from the Elinu-generation have, unfortunately, died out from the many wars-the remaining survivor of that generation is the Elin Queen.

**Elin bodies do age, just at a very, very slow rate:**

-Similar to their age of full maturity, Elins bodies do grow, just very slowly. Initially with bodies of children or young teens, should an Elin live long enough, (around 500 years or so) their body looks more like a young adult.

-Elins who have decided on what gender they wish to identify as, may develop a visible chest

-An adult Elin is said to look very much like the Goddess Elinu-not surprising as they are her initial creation

-So far, only the Elin Queen is the only known Elin to have lived long enough to reach full adult stage

**Most Elins do not Dream**

-Being initially spirits from the Dream, Elins minds do not enter it while they sleep; Elins who are more in tune with magic though, especially Priests and Mystics are able to feel the Dream during their slumbers as it is where they draw their magic from

-Some Reapers are said to be able to enter the Dream-but only in the dark parts where the shadows fester

-Elins who can enter the Dream are able to go further, and sometimes be able to communicate with the Gods-including those who do not have a physical presence in the world anymore

-Current known Elins who can Dream: Rida and Syona

**The Elin Queen and royalty:**

-The Elin Queen is the last of the Elinu-generation Elins. Because of this, she is the only Elin who can still create Popori from animals

-Being very old, she has lived long enough to have her body resemble an adult woman-some say she resembles the Goddess Elinu in every aspect

-Interestingly enough, she is also the only Elin to be able to bear children. This is because her body is an adults’. The Elin Princesses of Pora Elinu are her only offspring (Seren assisted the Queen in making her children; they are considered virgin-birth children); The Princesses, the only Elin babies to exist, grew rapidly to the child-form stage that Elins typically are within a matter of days

-It is not known yet if the Elin Princesses will also be able to have children like their mother

-Current known Princesses are Rida, Arin, Syona and Zolyn

-Princess Syona and Zolyn are twins

**Reapers:**

-Reapers are Elins from the Seren-generation who died in the past and were brought back by Seren due to their anger against their beloved home, Pora Elinu, and the great tree being destroyed

-There are no Reapers from the Elinu-generation

-Reapers appeared near the end of the Argon war. Following the timeline of Tera’s storyline, Reapers came about when the player character, Mystel’s Chosen One went to confront Saleron and take on his challenge in his garden

-Reapers draw on the dark powers of the Dream-the shadows

-Utilizing the shadows has a very dangerous effect as it is controlled heavily by the rage and anguish of the Reaper

-Those who cannot control the shadows succumb to the darkness and become corrupted souls; While many Reapers almost converted to this state initially when they appeared to avenge Pora Elinu, the sight of their beloved Princess Rida and loved ones calmed their souls. Even so, some still fell into the darkness and had to be taken down soon after

-The surviving Reapers had their gravestones and names from the deceased record books removed until further notice

-Elins who died traumatic deaths tend to have an even stronger connection to the shadows; Elins who died young are not as in tune with the darkness

-Demonic horned Elins did not exist until after the Reapers appeared-this is due to the amount of darkness an Elin’s soul held before they were resurrected as a Reaper; the shadows from the Reapers when they first appeared corrupted the soil in which the flowers that Elins are born from grows, thus some Elins born post-Pora Elinu destruction are seen with these horns

-While the demonic horns replace other animal features that a Reaper had before their death (ex: Elin before used to be a squirrel-now has demonic horns), they still may carry the animal traits from before (ex: ex-squirrel Elin having a great ability of balance; ex-fox Elin with heightened sense of smell)


	2. Elin Headcanons

The Fae sisters are 4 Elins. Two of which follow the main storyline of Tera’s quests while the other two act as guardians for “Mystel’s Chosen Ones”. 

 

 The Fae sisters in-game.

 

**Wardrobe characteristics:**

Each Fae sister has a feather token. (Eirai-White, Zyllian-Black, Eruno-Gold, Erune-Blue)

Erune has a circlet on her head which is a birthday gift from Princess Rida.

Zyllian often is seen wearing a mask to hide her face and any emotion as she sees it as a weakness.

Eirai, Zyllian, and Eruno’s black scarves are a gift from the Federation for helping out dealing with the Gods and the Argons. Erune received one too but she does not wear hers. They do not necessarily wear these scarves all the time.

Eirai’s hair is always up in a braided bun. She rarely is seen with her hair down.

**In order from oldest to youngest:**

Eirai Fae: _186 years old and older twin to Zyllian (Mentally 82). Used to be an army general for the Valkyon Federation but has since retired to care for her younger sisters. During their (Eirai, Eruno, and Erune) travels for the Federation in Southern Shara, Eirai was called back to Pora Elinu about its destruction by the Orcan Raiders. She then returned with Zyllian in tow. She is an archer and the main leader of the group. She and Zyllian are the two Guardian’s for Mystel’s Chosen. Strangely, unlike most Elins who keep a young and youthful appearance, she is one of the few who is showing signs of aging._

Zyllian Fae: _~186 years old and younger twin to Eirai (Mentally 82). She used to serve as one of Princess Zolyn’s bodyguards in the Federation Army before the two where captured and killed by Devas. 68 years later, she and Zolyn revive with the other Elins that were brought back as Reapers. She suffers from major PTSD from her death. The death of Zolyn in Northern Arun has left a big impact on her as well recently. She used to be a wolf Elin before she was killed, as a Reaper, her animal characteristics have been affected by the dark powers of the Reaper, thus giving her the bat-winged horns and Nightmare horse tail._

Eruno Fae: _36 years old and older twin to Erune (Mentally 16). She and Erune served as Princess Rida’s maids for some time while training under Eirai in combat. She volunteered to join the Island of Dawn Expedition 5 years ago, Eirai coming along as a chaperone. When the two returned to Velika, Erune had also been recruited into the Federation as an undercover spy to look for the traitor in the Federation. After dealing with the traitor, the three were sent to Allementheia to help deal with the problem of Thulsa, Akasha, Killian, and Kelsaik. She and Erune find out that the Goddess Mystel foresaw them as her Chosen Ones (the tablet with the prophecy has only one name inscribed on it but the last letter is smudged out to the point that scholars cannot decide if it is an ‘e’ or an ‘o’. When Mystel was confronted as to which girl is the Chosen, Mystel replied, saying that after her powers have been lessened thanks to the Divine War, she herself is unsure but believes that both sisters are, the Chosen Ones nonetheless)_

Erune Fae: _36 years old and the youngest of the twins (Mentally 16). Unlike most Elins who cannot Dream (save for Rida and Syona, two of the few recorded Dreaming Elins whose dreams serve as visions from the Gods), Erune has the gift to enter the Dream realm but she herself does not receive visions. The Mysterium Order took her aside for a couple of years to study her ability and see if they could make any improvements artificially, but to no avail. Princess Rida then took Erune under her wing to help control her power. At age 31, she went to the Stepstone Isle with a family friend who is apart of the Mysterium Order to help out with volunteer work. She became fast friends with the Stepstone Isle children and thanks to the help of Tiaran’s sap and the children themselves, Erune was able to meet, and communicate with the children in the Dream. When the Argons attacked the island, they left Erune alone. She was then recruited into the Federation as a spy to find the traitor in the Valkyon Order. Even after the children from the Stepstone Isle have since been confined in the Dream, their bodies in a slumber thanks to the Argon intervention, Erune is still able to meet with the children when she sleeps but she is unable to pass on any visions the children may have at this point._


	3. Eirai Fae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain aspects of these bios follow Tera lore and my own personal headcanon lore theories about the Tera universe.
> 
> You can read the lore theories here:  
> Popori and Elins Part 1: Separate Species (http://erune.tumblr.com/post/133855940975/tera-lore-drabbles-elins-and-popori-part-1)  
> Popori and Elins Part 2: Popori Families (http://erune.tumblr.com/post/138071508630/tera-lore-drabbles-elins-and-popori-part-2)  
> Popori and Elins Part 3: Elin Families (http://erune.tumblr.com/post/138075133220/tera-lore-drabbles-elins-and-popori-part-3)  
> Reapers (http://erune.tumblr.com/post/131210120155/tera-fae-sisters-brainstorming-lore-drabbles)

**Server:** Mount Tyrannas  
**Name:** Eirai Fae  
**Age:** 186 (82 in Elin years)  
**Race:** Elin (Lapin)  
**Personality type:** Advocate [[http://www.16personalities.com/personality-types](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.16personalities.com%2Fpersonality-types&t=YTExYThhYWRjYzE0YmZkOTA1N2RlZjRkZjgwNzExZTIxZjVlYjkwMSwzOUFhWEQ5cw%3D%3D)]  
**Class:** Archer  
**Alignment:** Neutral Good  
**Occupation:** Military Leader (Former)/Guardian/Trainer  
**Lvl:** 65  
**Combat style:** The leader of the team. A strategist by nature. Always analyzes the battlefield before going into the fray. She stays a safe distance so she can keep updating the battle plan. If enemies get too close, she knows the right moves to get out of the way and keep them off her back. Knows when to change tactics in the heat of battle.  
**Favorite food(s):** Floretta Soup, Skylotus Drink  
**Additional info:** Born from the Watsonia flower as a twin bud with Zyllian’s.

Left Pora Elinu with Zyllian at age 40 to join the Valkyon Federation. Served as military personnel for the Mysterium Researchers around Southern Shara.

Joined Federation army on Northern Shara front at age 82 as a foot soldier. Promoted to spymaster at age 86. Promoted to Captain of small regiment at age 95.

Rescue team found Zyllian’s ambushed regiment at age 113. Took time off from army for a few years to mourn loss of sibling and Princess.

Promoted to army General at age 127.

Retired from the Valkyon army at 150 to raise Erune and Eruno. Elin Queen assigned her as one of Pora Elinu’s trainers.

Accompanied Eruno to the Island of Dawn at age 181 as a chaperon.

Currently is a Guardian to Mystel’s Chosen (Eruno and Erune).


	4. Zyllian Fae

**Server:** Mount Tyrannas  
**Name:** Zyllian Fae  
**Age:** ~186 (died at age 113; deceased for 68 years; came back as Reaper when Eirai was 181) (82 in Elin years)  
**Race:** Elin (Nightmare) (Wolf; Former)  
**Personality type:** Defender [[http://www.16personalities.com/personality-types](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.16personalities.com%2Fpersonality-types&t=NDQ5ZDY5OTdkYmRkZjI2NTcwODQwZjNiZGNhZTdmOTZmNDk3ZDI1NSxjNW10UTZiMw%3D%3D)]  
**Class:** Reaper (Warrior Former)  
**Alignment:** True Neutral  
**Occupation:** Soldier (Former)/Guardian/Truth Seeker  
**Lvl:** 65  
**Combat style:** Attacks fast and hard. She pulls herself close to the enemy to slice them quick and leaps away before they can react. When she is angry, she goes in for the kill, risking her own health to get as many hits as possible to the enemy. To her, she is an extra asset on the battlefield and will serve her purpose to the fullest until she falls. Those who are support of the party best keep an eye on her if she snaps and does this. Nevertheless, she is the Reaper and her blades will bring death.  
**Favorite food(s):** Struthio Breast Salad, Skylotus Drink  
**Additional info:** Born from the Watsonia flower as a twin bud with Eirai’s.

She was originally a Wolf Elin.

At age 40, she and Eirai left Pora Elinu to enlist their services in the Valkyon Federation.

Returned to Pora Elinu at age 58 to serve as Princess Zolyn’s personal Bodyguard. Left Pora Elinu at age 78 to join Zolyn’s regiment in Southern Shara. Age, 92, regiment moves to Nothern Shara to help alongside the Federation on the Argon Front.

At age 111, regiment ambushed by Deva cultists around Kaiator, Zolyn and Zyllian are captured. Died at age 113 alongside Zolyn.

Came back 68 years later at the destruction of Pora Elinu as a Reaper (age181).

Helped fight alongside her sisters to kill Thulsa and Kelsaik.

Suffers major PTSD and psychotic episodes when she sleeps.

Currently serves as a Guardian to Mystel’s Chosen (Eruno and Erune).


	5. Eruno Fae

**Server:** Mount Tyrannas  
**Name:** Eruno Fae  
**Age:** 36 (16 in Elin years)  
**Race:** Elin (Tamias)  
**Personality type:** Adventurer [[http://www.16personalities.com/personality-types](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.16personalities.com%2Fpersonality-types&t=YWViZDUzZmZiNzY4NWMzMmFlMjk5ODg1ZWNlZGE4ZjYyODU0MTBjNix0Tm0zM2oyYw%3D%3D)]  
**Class:** Berserker  
**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral  
**Occupation:** Guardian of Velika/Mystel’s Chosen  
**Lvl:** 65  
**Combat style:** Always at the front of the battle taking the enemy head-on. Injuries mean little to her and they only encourage her to strike harder at her foes. Despite her small size, she has trained and strengthened her muscles to wield her axe to its full potential instead of “cheating” with magic to make the weapon light in her grip. If things start to look grim, she knows when to put up a guard and holds it until she can be healed so she can go right back to fighting.  
**Favorite food(s):** Half-Moon Croquette, Lamb Bulgogi, Freeholds Root Beer  
**Additional info:** Born from the Watsonia flower alongside Erune

Second youngest of the Fae sisters, her strength surpasses the 4. Used to serve as one of Princess Rida’s maids.

She looks up to Eirai and dreams of being a powerful warrior like her oldest sister. Trains hard to be strong. Loves adventure.

A little over-confident that she is one of Msytel’s Chosen.

Volunteered to join the Valkyon Expedition at the Island of Dawn at age 31. (Eirai accompanied her as a chaperon)

After Erune was recruited in the Valkyon Federation, the two along with their older sister, Eirai, carried out tasks for the Federation while trying to look for a spy in their midsts.


	6. Erune Fae

**Server:** Mount Tyrannas  
**Name:** Erune Fae  
**Age:** 36 (16 in Elin years)  
**Race:** Elin (Neko)  
**Personality type:** Mediator [[http://www.16personalities.com/personality-types](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.16personalities.com%2Fpersonality-types&t=MmViM2IwNjU3ZWUxOTRiMTRkMmNlNzZlNTNhNzkyMjlkYjkxMGFlOCxWTkxTQnBWcQ%3D%3D)]  
**Class:** Priestess  
**Alignment:** Lawful Good  
**Occupation:** Lore Seeker/Mystel’s Chosen  
**Combat style:** She only fights when necessary. Most of the time she tries to stay away from the fights and help her allies from the sidelines. If an ally is injured, she will risk herself though to run into enemy contact to aide her comrade.  
**Favorite food(s):** Shevranberry Cookie, Mudroot Salad, Traditional Bleakfields BBQ, Sarberry Ice  
**Additional info:** Born from the Watsonia flower alongside Eruno.

The youngest of the Fae sisters, she of the 4 is the most in tune with the Dream world (Princess Rida surpasses her in this aspect) and in the gift of healing. She has trained under Princess Rida’s guidance and served as one of her maids for a time.

She has always looked to the Spirits and Gods for guidance in her faith and healing. Loves to sing songs when she’s channeling her power during prayer.

Left Pora Elinu with Finnoe to help out Mysterium Research at the Stepstone Isle at age 31. Became good friends with the Gifted Children.

After the events of Stepstone Isle, she is recruited in the Valkyon Federation ranks as an undercover spy.


End file.
